teen titans New Terra or not
by Nicholas Votolato
Summary: Story based after Beast boy mistakes the girl at school for Terra
1. Chapter 1

Beast boy's friends were defeated buy the chemical monster

He fights and he gets week and faints after the monster puched him

Terri walks up to beast boys body and whispers I think your mistaken me for someone

She gives him pain pills.

Beast boy- so what happen

Terri- if you ask me look like you got hit real hard. Stay here while I see what I can do that thing that hit you. She tried fighting normal but got hit real hard making her leg break. She struggled to stand up and said your asking for it chemical freak she puts her hands together and the ground stared to shake and her eyes were glowing yellow. She punched him in the eyes. And monster broke into mental peaces.

Terri- Beast boy I never told you this but Slade and Terra were robots I made that malfunction and went evil.

Beast boy- show me how

Terri- don't want to because there just going to malfunction again. She closed her eyes and said I don't want my name spelled with i and I want to remember my robot terra's Memories. Her eyes started glowing and she saw a vision everything her robot did. She heard a voice similar to Slade say you can choose either Terri or Terra I would pick the 2 one because you have the power to control earth.

Terri – beast boy lets go see your friends

Beast boy- brings her back to the tower

Robin – beast boy you know your not suppose to bring girls here

Beast boy- well robin she told me. Slade and Terra were robots she made that malfunction and went evil.

Terri – walks and says you must be robin and girl in the pink most be stare fire and girl in dark cloths must be raven and big mental human thing must be Cyborg. Robin and raven and stare

fire and Cyborg- how did you know are name. I gave the Robots a bit of my power and that why I can receive there memories if I choose to.

Can you- show me how

Terri- no but I can show you the day I created them.

Terri- had them all hold hands. Her eyes started glowing yellow her eyes got so bright the hole room was replaced with a room where they saw a dad and blond girl putting metal things on robots that look like Tara and Slade. Room came back and saw the Terri let go to their hands Terri – that enough Tara was based on me and slade was based on my dad but he died because the robot killed him.

Terri – I would like to join your hero crew. As robin leave to get fresh aire

Ravin- what makes you want to do that your robot did and betrayed us

Terri- what are you implying that I would make the same mistake as the robot.

Raven- yes as she started using her fighting spells.

Terri eyes started to glow yellow and ground stared sharking started making a creak in the floor under raven .

Cyborg-break it up you too before you Destroy the tower.

Terri – stop after a rock crashed though the roof and knocked raven out.

Robin – I was just outside and ground stared Shaking and saw rock fall off cliff and smash through the roof. Robin- looking at raven on ground and said I bet she was asking for that.

Robin- Terri raven tends to challenges people she dislikes. Welcome to the team Terri

As he hands her a T-Communicator and superhero outfit.

Terri – thanks robin she looked at beast boy and started Laughing

Beast boy- why are you Laughing at me.

Terri- I can't believe you dated a Robot.

Beast boy- why is it that your allergic to anchovies and your robot wasn't.

Terri- so i lied I am not allergic to anything


	2. Chapter 2 Terra Vs Terra

Chapter 2 Terra

Beast boy- why is it that your allergic to anchovies and your robot wasn't.

Terri- so i lied I am not allergic to anything

Beast boy- team are forgetting something

Robin- your right we need to give Terri a superhero

name.

Cyborg- all get the super name Machine it work for us

Cyborg comes back and says put this on your head

Terri – put the helmet on

Machine – I got it the name I chouse is Terra Two because her powers are similar. Starting to change name now 100% completed.

Robin- lets test it what your name.

Terra Two - my name is Terra Two Now awesome but if you like you call me Tara for short .

Robin I think we're going to call you Tara two until we defeat robot Tara.

Raven- we just need to find out were robot Terra is

Stare fire- you right we don't know were she is

Cyborg – and I cant find her on my search Arm.

Terra Two- maybe I can help but let me change into costume firs she gose into a bedroom

Terra two- comes out. Her eyes starting glowing Yellow and the room replaced with a rocky surrounding and beach. Robin- Robot Terra is at rocky Beach.

Robin – cyborg take Terra Two with you beast boy your with me and raven find your own way there

They get to the beach but told Terra two to wait for the sigh to tell her to join

Beast boy robin and cyborg starefire and raven started fighting Robot Terra

Robot Terra .- this time iam gonah kill you all and knocks them out with a rock

Terra Two – gets out says you did not kill them all yet

Robot Terra – sweat another stupid target as robot eyes glowed yellow

Terra two – missed me and say you better look out for that rock while eyes were glowing

Robot- Terra looked up at rock falling right for her. The rock pined her to the ground.

Robot Terra – how come I cant movie the rock with my powers.

Terra two- because my powers can disable yours as she punched robot Terra in the face witch broke Reveling mechanical parts that fried. She picks up her fainted friends and took them back to the tower forgetting raven . She put robin in his bed and beast boy in his and starefire in her bed and she hook cyborg up to his charger


End file.
